Retenue appétissante
by Na0k0-chan
Summary: Harry est en retenue avec Malfoy. Ron et Hermione écoutent aux portes sous la cape d'invisibilité. Mais ils font quoi là d'dans !


* * *

- Potter, mets ça ! 

- Hors de question !

- On fait comment si tu le mets pas ?

- Ben on fait pas !!

- Potter, mets ou j'le fais !

- NAN !

- Toi, tu vas voir !

Harry et Draco étaient ensemble à une retenue donnée par le professeur McGonagal pour avoir été aperçut en train de se bagarrer le soir dans les couloirs ouest de l'école.

Très inquiet, le jeune griffondor de septième année avait demandé à ses deux meilleures amis de le suivre sous sa cape d'invisibilité, histoire d'intervenir au cas où ça dégénèrerait.

- Malfoy, laisse moi !

- Alors...

- Okay okay j'le fais ! ... Là, content ?!

- Très !

Ron et Hermione se tenaient contre la porte, très attentifs au moindre fait suspect et se regardèrent. Q'est-ce qu'ils faisaient encore ?!

Ah, ça reparle.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Oh non, Potter, me dit pas que t'as quand même jamais fais ça ?

- Et ben si !

- Roh tu m'déçois ! Même moi j'l'ai déjà fais !

- Oui, oui et donc ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? Ben tu le met dedans et t'y vas.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans un concours de rougeur où même la plus mûre des tomates n'aurait pas gagné !

- J'y vais ? C'est à dire ?

Malfoy soupira.

- Là, regarde. Tu le prends, tu le mets dedans et...

- AÏE !

- Oh ! Potter est douillet ?

- Ta gueule Malfoy ! Et excuse toi !

- Je m'excuse, là ! Donc, ensuite, tu commences un mouvement souple et régulier, que tu vas accélérer après, comme ça. Ça va ? Toi yen a capito ?!

- Hein oO ?!

Nouveau soupire de la part du blond.

- J'te demande si t'as compris, abruti congénital !

- Oui, c'est bon, tire toi d'là, j'vais l'faire alors !

- Euh... Mione ? On fait quoi ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Ben... on attend... Harry nous aurait jamais dis de venir si... s'il faisait ce genre de choses avec Malfoy, donc on se fait des idées, donc... donc... euh...

- Il a dit aïe et tout quand même :s !

- Ron ?!

- Oui ?!

- Tais-toi !

- HEY ! Potter, fais gaffe un peu ! s'écria le serpentard.

- J'te rends la monnaie d'ta pièce ! se justifia son camarade.

- Ah, ah, ah, mort de rire... Allez, bouge plus vite, que ça monte bien !

- Comme ça ?

- Ouais, voilà, fais le tourner.

- Mioooone TT ! Là j'ai vraiment peur, j'te jure !!! se lamantait le rouquin.

- Euh ben... le rassura son amie.

Un moment s'écoula avant que les voix des deux jeunes hommes se fassent réentendre.

- Hum... pas mal Potter, avoua Malfoy.

- On s'en sort bien j'trouves.

- Hum...

- Malfoy, arrêtes, gardes en un peu !

- Mais c'est trop bon !

- Ben contrôle toi !

- T'es pas mieux !

- Hum... moi j'ai l'droit !

- J'peux savoir pourquoi ?!

- Parce que chuis l'survivant !

- Tiens donc ? La célébrité te monte à la tête maintenant ?! Ah, que c'est bon !

- Ya pas qu'ça qui monte, crétin !

- Ooooh, j'ai peur !

- Vas t'faire voir !

- Avec plaisir ! ... Hum, c'est trop bon !

- Malfoy !

**BOUM !**

Les deux griffondors entrèrent en trombe dans la salle, complètement affolés, rouges comme jamais !

- Euh...

- Tiens donc ! Weaslaid et Miss Castor ! Que nous vaut l'horreur de cette visite ?!

- Vous foutez quoi ? s'écria la seule fille du groupe.

- Granger, ton langage ! Et bien nous faisions un gâteau ! Un délicieux gâteau au chocolat que nous a demandé de préparer McGonagal parce qu'elle n'a pas le temps de le faire.

- Pourquoi... un gâteau ?

- Pour l'anniversaire d'une de ses nièces, Ron --' !

- Ah... ah... ah bon ? Mais... Mais quand t'as crié ? Et Malfoy ?

- Ce con d'griffondor m'a complètement broyé le pied !

- Genre, c'est moi qu'est commencé ! se défendit Harry.

- Tu t'écoutes un peu Potter ? On dirait un gosse !

- Mais... quand vous avez dit de... de... bouger...

- Ben oui, le fouet !

Ron pâlit !

- Fouet ?!

- Pour faire monter les oeufs en neige !

- Ah ?! fit Ron qui se rendait peu à peu compte qu'ils étaient à côté de la plaque (encore heureux !).

- Et le « mets ça » ?! voulut savoir Hermione.

- Potter voulait pas mettre son tablier pour se protéger.

Les deux amis se regardèrent... et éclatèrent de rire ! Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi soulagés de leur vie !

Malfoy se tourna vers le jeune homme brun en lui lançant un regard interrogateur que celui-ci lui rendit.

- Bon, et j'imagine que vous étiez en train de lécher l'plat avant qu'on entre ?! suggéra la jeune fille.

- Oui, Mione, exactement. Mais... vous pensiez à quoi oO ?!

Les deux griffondors rougirent légèrement... puis leur rire reprit de plus belle ! Ils saluèrent les deux punis et repartirent à leur salle commune avant que la leur directrice de maison ne vienne les trouver.

- Potter... t'as des amis zarb'...

- J'ai pas tout compris...

- Croire que moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, grand héritier de l'une des plus riches familles de Londres, voir d'Angleterre, et même de tout le Royaume-Unis, puisse s'abaisser à ce genre de pratiques lubriques (bon, c'est pas désagréable, mais) avec... un mec aussi primaire que toi me fout par terre !

Silence.

- Pervers !

- Crétin !


End file.
